Blazing Eyes
by Knight Mistress
Summary: "Your eyes..." Max whispered, taking a closer look. Their eyes were different. A strange mixture of color that she couldn't describe, filled with pure hatred. To her.  "What did they do to you?"
1. Prologue

**So, the first part is in Max Ride's POV, and then I'll change it to the OC's POV, I promise. Remember, this is just the prologue, or "chapter one" if you really want to call it that. I dedicate this chapter to everyone to submitted a OC to this story. Thanks a bunch!**

**Maximum Ride POV:**

I woke up early, before everyone in the flock and stretched, ruffling my wings out the tiniest. Wings? Yeah. You shouldn't be surprised. You do know who I am... right?

I wasn't going to explain it to you anyway.

So, I was up, just looking at the sunrise. I mean, you don't know the wonders of the world until you stop to look at them. Like to stop and smell the roses. I don't why they chose roses. I don't even like how they smell. But they had to convey the message slightly. I moved towards the front of the cave we were currently residing in. I don't hate my life, but I wish it was better.

Not for me, but my flock.

We're still kids. Tall, and awkward, yes, but kids. I think they deserve a better life then being experimented on, chased and having people trying to kill you almost every moment of their sorry lives. No one deserves that. Lucky, _normal, _children probably haven't ever had someone attempt murder to them, and probably never will. We will never be that way.

Your probably saying, "At least the Erasers are gone. They were the ones that were trying to kill you!" Well, no. They wouldn't have come after us if the whitecoats hadn't told them too. Maybe Ari would have come alone. He did hate me, I know.

I spread my wings out farther and sighed. I was happy right now. Hopefully the flock was too. I mean, we all loved all of the moments when we were alone and happy, knowing that it possibly might be our last moments together.

But there was no chance I would let my flock die.

Something tickled the back of my neck as I sighed. "Fang." I said, annoyed, but not with him. I should of know that was him sneaking up on me. When I didn't get a reply, I turned around. "Fang?" I asked, a bit nicer. Perhaps he was hiding behind me. I smiled the tiniest of smiles. "You can run, but not hide, Fang!" I whispered, reaching out quickly in front of me.

Nothing was there.

I knew Fang wouldn't be invisible once he moved. Maybe I had reached out in the wrong spot. He could be on the side of me. I got up from my spot at the edge of the cave and lunged to my right. And then my left. And then again to the back. "Fang?" I asked, worried. Then, I sighed out. _It was probably just a breeze._ I thought, but my heart was squeezed. What if my flock would ever leave me alone?

I don't think they would leave me on purpose, I mean, I was just too of a good leader for that. But, what if they were taken? "Stop that Max." I scolded myself. I was being childish. My flock would put up a fight before being taken. I knew it. Fang and Iggy were awesome fighters, and the others weren't bad either. Though Gazzy was a little rusty on one of his jump-kicks, I would never tell him that, and he was already pretty good.

_Maybe I should check on them, though. Just in case._ I thought as I stood up once more, sweat forming at the middles of my palms as I clenched them together and moved towards the back of the cave where we had been sleeping. They had to be there, they just had to-

What I saw scared me.

It wasn't that the sleeping bags were all over the place, or that our bags were ripped open, with stuff spilled out all over the floor. It wasn't that someone had forget to clean up after Total, or make breakfast.

It was that my flock was gone.

My flock, gone. Like our fallen feathers blowing in the wind, never to be seen again by our eyes.

Gone.

I stood there, stunned, before rushing over to the sleeping bags. The black one, Fang, which was still warm. Tears stung in the edges of my eyes. Maximum Ride never cried! I rushed next to Iggy's, then Nudge's, then Gazzy's, then to Angel's, my baby. Celeste was still there, and I reached over to the dirty white teddy bear and hugged it to my chest tightly as tears sprung still in the corners of my eyes.

My flock was gone.

I was hoping that they would jump out and say "April Fools!" Sure, I would yell scold them for leaving me alone and scaring me, but I would be fine after a few minutes and we would be together. Just like the good memories we always had. Tears now were falling on my dirty cheeks. "Why?" I gasped out, looking towards the rocks in the back of the cave. Maybe they were hiding there.

My flock was gone.

I ran over to there, still hugging Celeste with one hand. "Guys?" I asked softly, peering behind certain rocks that might hide Iggy or Fang. "Where are you?" I furrowed my brow. They had to be in this cave somewhere. Or else I was truly alone.

I decided then to try and lure them out. "Guys, fresh cookies! I got some from my mom the last time we were at her house and I've been saving them for a special occasion." I didn't really have the cookies, but what they didn't know didn't hurt them. I waited for Iggy to come out and tell me that cookies weren't fresh unless they were right out of the oven, and we didn't have an oven with us, but he never did.

I decided to try something else. Because Maximum Ride always had a Plan B. "I made breakfast!" I said cheerily. "Yum! Who can't wait to eat it? I certainly can't!" I know Fang would smirk at me once he came out. This time, I waited for Gazzy to make a remark somewhere that he would rather die then eat my cooking. I really don't think it's that bad, but I've never eaten any of my cooking. I'd rather be safe then sorry. After a while of me standing there, I lost hope that my flock were really here.

My flock was gone.

I fell to my knees, trying to let out a wail that was stuck in the back of my throat. Once it was free, I sat there, gasping. What was I doing, acting all sad? I knew what I needed to do. I gathered everything I could that wasn't destroyed. I couldn't help thinking that I didn't hear any noises when they were taken. Did they go, I hate to say it, willingly? I shook my head. I was being silly.

Once I had everything, I slipped Celeste into the top of the bag and zippered it, slinging it over my shoulder. I unfurled my wings and jumped of the edge of the cave, swooping towards the rising sun.

I may not have a plan, but I do know something. First, I check the school. And second, I kill anyone who gets into my way.

* * *

><p><strong>Liselle POV<strong>

I curled up into the fetal position in my cage, whimpering slightly, my hands lightly running over the throbbing bruise that was forming over my eye. Another experiment beside me hissed. Was it in sympathy, or was that all they could do to communicate? Either way, I gave it a small smile.

A whitecoat began to approach my cage as I slid back towards the wall, cowering in fear. I tried, and failed, to turn myself invisible, to stay hidden for just a few more seconds. Then, I perhaps could escape through the open door, as a snake-

The man grabbed my arm, probably knowing what I was about to do. He wanted to be able to know where I was. He slipped a small metal bracelet around my wrist, and locked it in place. I looked at him strangely and he smiled at me, patting my arm tenderly, before yanking me out of that horrid cage.

My name is Liselle Hunter. I am fourteen years old, and horribly mutated.

I pictured the form of a snake in my mind, the cobra was my choice. Big and quite scary, with poisonous fangs to match. I willed my body to transform, but was filled with agony. A trail of lightning was traveling up my wrist as I fell to the floor, writhing. It got worse until the picture of the cobra excited my mind. I let out a sigh of relief and opened my tightly squeezed eyes to see the whitecoat standing over me.

"Nice gadget you got there." I murmured weakly as he pulled me up and dragged me to a room. He gave a small chuckle and unlocked my bracelet.

Now was my chance.

I started to think of the idea of a cobra before he left. I guess they thought of that too. I was surrounded by a force field of lightning, stray bolts zapping me every chance they got. "Ouch." I murmured darkly, glaring at the scientists who were standing in the window around the room. One pressed a button and said over the intercom; "Experiment 092847, we require to to change shapes into a cobra-"

I interrupted him by saying, "Look where that's got me."

He glared but didn't say anything, and continued to speak like I hadn't interrupted him. "So we can test how much electricity you can handle."

Oh. So that's was all of the lightning was for.

I sighed and changed shapes, the lightning force field disappearing for a second. I was a hissing monster in a few seconds, the the force was turned back on, but the shocks were more frequent, before they decided just to shock me full out.

They held over a thousand volts on me for a while. Too much, even for me. I hissed angrily, and tried to get away from all of the lightning. Now, I know it's weird for you to think of me hissing, but just think I'm a snake. Not Liselle. Just a cobra.

Anyway, I didn't have much endurance. I mean, it was boosted when I came to this horrid place when I was a newborn, but it was still lower then an average human. So you would imagine, that after I minute I couldn't take it anymore.

If snakes could scream in agony, that's what I would be doing right now.

I needed to escape this place. I didn't just realize that now, however. I had tried to be making plans to get out my whole sorry life. Out of the corner of my bulging eye, I saw a tiny hole. I might, might, just be able to squeeze out of it.

If I could break the force field.

Blindly, I began to ram into it, trying to get out. Over the intercom, the scientists were yelling things at me, probably to stop. _That means I can break out of it. _I gasped. I was growing weaker, having almost had no strength left. One last thing could do it...

Thank god. I broke free. Obviously, it was not a strong force field. I slithered over to the hole in the wall, ramming into it repeatedly. I was too big. The scientists were coming towards me. I panicked. I knew if they caught me, I would be tortured. Literally.

_Please let this work._ I prayed silently as I moved towards the scientists, trying to squirm through their legs and to get out of the room. I would bite anyone who came to near me, but it would make me pause for a few seconds, possibly giving the the scientists the times to catch me. I made it to the door. It was closed. I couldn't get out.

Your probably thinking that I could just turn back into Liselle again. Wrong. I had almost no strength left, and I might faint if I did that. Bad. Or, I wouldn't be able to turn back into a snake once I got out. People are much more afraid of a cobra then they are of me when I'm a human. Or, you probably just want me to turn invisible. Almost no strength left, remember? How many times do I have to tell you?

Anyway, the alarms started to sound throughout the school. Someone must of pulled the trigger. A whitecoat came towards me. "If you come willingly, I guess we could forget this." He coaxed soothingly.

Yeah right.

I hissed in his face.

He stumbled back a few paces, and that was just the time I needed. The door opened with more whitecoats as I slipped out of the door into the school, snapping at most people who tried to get me. I had a few close calls, but I made it out into the front yard and I hid in the undergrowth of the forest.

That was almost too easy.

I mean, I had a few close calls, but it was really easy to escape.

Oh well. I took what I could get. At least I was able to get out.

I figured that would probably come looking for me, so I moved in the forest, every movement felt like a million. What had they done to me, making me so tired? I found a clearing far away from the school. If they found me, I guess I could try and escape. I turned back into Liselle, and I swore I could see spots in front of my eyes. I laid on the ground, looking up at the stars. I was just dozing off to sleep, when a voice aroused me.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" I cracked one eye open and saw a pair of teenagers older then me. I moved back. I didn't trust easily. Someone trusted the whitecoats with me, and look where I am now.

My back bumped into another boy, who was towering over me, while on one side was a younger boy, and on the right, a young boy and girl. I gaped at them, trying to think. Did they know who I was?

But, were they talking to me, or each other?

**So there it is! We'll meet all of the other characters in the next chapter. I did this in Liselle's POV because I know her the best, but once I start to get to know the other characters, I'll put it in their POVs. **


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you who submitted an OC to this story, and it got accepted. Yay! This is dedicated to FangandIggyRule, Lexifiedxo, Shayna-18, Curlylocks4232, Okami-G and last but not least, independantwriter-137! I also dedicate this to all of my readers! Go you! **

**I don't usually update this often, but since I feel like writing right now, get it while you can. 8D**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

_I figured that would probably come looking for me, so I moved in the forest, every movement felt like a million. What had they done to me, making me so tired? I found a clearing far away from the school. If they found me, I guess I could try and escape. I turned back into Liselle, and I swore I could see spots in front of my eyes. I laid on the ground, looking up at the stars. I was just dozing off to sleep, when a voice aroused me._

_"Who are you and what are you doing?" I cracked one eye open and saw a pair of teenagers older then me. I moved back. I didn't trust easily. Someone trusted the whitecoats with me, and look where I am now._

_My back bumped into another boy, who was towering over me, while on one side was a younger boy, and on the right, a young boy and girl. I gaped at them, trying to think. Did they know who I was?_

_But, were they talking to me, or each other?_

**Liselle POV **

I scrambled back to me feet, warily eyeing the other members of the circle around me. The two little kids on my right seemed scared and nervous, and they started to back up. I would of said something, but I was afraid it would come out as a stutter. I was just as afraid as they were. Who were these people, and what did they want with me?

**Tier POV**

I smirked at the fact that the girl we had found on the ground seemed scared of us. It was good to feel that we were intimidating. Ice*, however, thought it was quite rude, but she kept her mouth shut. Smart girl.

Blondie, the girl on the ground, scrambled to her feet, eyeing all of us warily. It wasn't everyday that we found someone alone, sleeping outside. Didn't she have parents or someone who took care of her?

Or was she a mutant, like us? I quickly shook that thought out of my head, although the school wasn't too far from here. _Probably a coincidence. _It wasn't until Ice nudged me in the ribs that I realized that she had spoken.

"What was that, Blondie?"

**Max (Not Max Ride) POV**

The first thing that came to mind when I saw the oldest boy was jerk. I mean, coming up to the girl on the ground when she was sleeping was just plan rude. Can't anyone sleep in peace around here? And he smirked at her, and called her Blondie. What is up with people?

I was just about to answer in her defense when she spoke quietly. "I found this place first. I can sleep here if I very well feel like it." After a pause, she added, "I have a name, too."

"Yeah, so why don't you tell us, then?" the boy sneered at her.

She paused for a moment, and I opened my mouth to speak again. I don't know why I was even helping her, I didn't even know her. Her eyes flashed towards the two kids on her side, before she spoke again. "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." She looked up into his eyes and blinked slowly, before walking out of the clearing.

I lunged for her arm, to keep her here, but her arm slipped through my grasp. It obviously had an affect on her. "Never touch me again!" She whispered hotly, before walking out of the clearing at a quicker pace, and then running once she was out of sight.

I turned towards the oldest boy, who was frowning ever so slightly at me. "Nice job." He muttered sarcastically, looking in the direction the girl had ran away in.

**Ice POV**

Tier was being a total jerk right now. He seemed lost in his own thoughts until I nudged him sharply in the ribs, motioning that the girl had spoken. I understand why he was being mean and all, she could be working for _them, _but I didn't think so. We could just find our own clearing.

"We can find our own clearing." I muttered in his ear, on the tips of my toes so I could reach him. As I descended ever so slightly, I pushed a piece of brown hair out of my face. He didn't reply, just stared at the girl, who was looking at all of us.

She turned around and walked out, after telling us we would never know her name. I'm sorry, but I would learn it eventually. I knew these things.

**Liselle POV **

I rushed out of the clearing as quick as I could, rubbing my arm. It didn't hurt or anything, but he had grabbed me. It brought a lot back. As I moved through the clearing, I remembered how tired I was. It seemed that I had forgotten because of my fear. I managed to get a few feet away from the clearing, sitting on a log.

"Um, hello? What are you doing?"

A voice called from around me. My head shot up. "Who's there?" I said briefly, looking around at my surroundings. A girl about my age or a year older stepped out of the underbrush. She had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "I was here first." She muttered. I put my head in my hands. "Not this again." I groaned softly.

**Sorry it's so short. D: I promise to update soon, if that makes it any better. If I got the personality of your character wrong, don't be afraid to tell me, I'll fix it. It's all right, really.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi again! Sorry, I feel like I haven't updated in a long time, when in reality it hasn't been long. So, I'm really sorry that this chapter is kinda short. (Sorry!) But I promise to update soon, with maybe a longer chapter. This is dedicated to all my reviewers for chapter two, so that is for Okami-G, Curlylocks4232, Lexifiedxo and independantwriter-137!**

**Important: I don't exactly know where this is set yet, somewhere between the second and third book. So the erasers aren't all dead. **

_Recap:_

_"Um, hello? What are you doing?"_

_A voice called from around me. My head shot up. "Who's there?" I said briefly, looking around at my surroundings. A girl about my age or a year older stepped out of the underbrush. She had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "I was here first." She muttered. I put my head in my hands. "Not this again." I groaned softly._

* * *

><p><strong>Liselle POV <strong>

The girl's head tilted to the side ever so slightly as I raised mine. "What was that?" She asked me quietly, almost dangerous, like daring me to tell her what I said. Wearily, I stood up and held my hands in the universal sign of surrender. "I'll leave." I informed her, my eyes looking at the ground. "I just need somewhere to sleep." I whispered, so soft that I barely heard myself as I trudged off into the forest once again. _If this happens one more time, I swear I'm going to-_

"Hey, wait!" The girl called, running after me. I wasn't that far into the forest, and she was able to catch up to me quickly. "Sorry about that. I'm just ... worried, I guess." I gave her a half smile. She jerked her thumb back towards the clearing. "Wanna stay with me for the night? It'll be easier with two of us, and I'll take the first watch.

I had to admit, this sounded pretty good. _But, since she has first watch, she could kill you or something. _A small, dark piece of my mind argued. I was too tired to argue back, and I just needed sleep. I walked back with the girl, where we found a soft spot, which was a mixture of moss and grass. Definitely better then the dog crates at the school.

She sat on a tree stump as I laid down. "The name's Tegan, by the way." She informed me. "Liselle." I murmured wearily, my eyes struggling to stay open. Finally, they gave up the fight and I sighed inaudibly in content.

**Tegan POV**

I looked at Liselle in amusement. Her body was still tense, like she expected me to attack her or something. _She shouldn't be worried. _I thought, taking out a pocket-knife in my pocket...

Haha, no. I'm not going to attack her. Don't assume things.

I grabbed a bit of wood at my left, and began an attempt at whittling. It didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to be. I mean, I'm a bit of a perfectionist. _I could of done better. _I thought as I looked at the crude bat I had tried to whittle. I had thought it would be easy to whittle an animal that I was part mutation with. I mean, how hard could it be?

A wolf howled in the distance, and my body tensed up. I hadn't seen an eraser since I was at the school. Thank goodness. They were horrible. However, I found it strange that they didn't really target me that often. Mostly, or so I've heard, they targeted kids that could fly. Interesting.

**Caydence POV**

**"**Come here, Pup." I whispered softly to the boy next to me, who was holding my hand. He took one last look at the three teenagers that were surrounding us and we turned towards the forest. "Come back here!" I heard someone shout, but I was never one to obey orders. We trailed through the forest until Pup looked up at me and pointed. There was a very pretty waterfall near a stream.

"Nice job!" I congratulated him as we moved towards the lake and sat down. "Want me to try and get the collar off of you again?" I motioned towards the heavy metal thing around his neck. I had managed last time to somehow get the tracker-thing out, but I couldn't get it off. He nodded, and looked away from me.

Pup didn't talk much. I don't know why. It was fun to talk. You could say a whole bunch of things that people didn't know unless you talked. Maybe it was because of his past. I guess he had a tough past too. Thank goodness I met him at the School. I can talk for him, and no one understands him like I do. He's got me to look out for him.

**Tier POV**

"Why you let her get away?" I turned towards Max, who was staring in the path where the girl had left. At the same time, the two kids, left us too. "Come back here!" I shouted, but they ignored me.

Now, I was pretty mad. Ice noticed that too. I hoped she wouldn't try and calm me down, I didn't want to get angry at her.

**So it's kinda the same length of the other one. But I promise to update soon! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

_"Why you let her get away?" I turned towards Max, who was staring in the path where the girl had left. At the same time, the two kids left us too. "Come back here!" I shouted, but they ignored me._

_Now, I was pretty mad. Ice noticed that too. I hoped she wouldn't try and calm me down, I didn't want to get angry at her._

* * *

><p><strong>Tier POV: <strong>

Max looked at me strongly, glaring slightly. "It wasn't my fault. If you really wanted them to stay, then you should have gone after them yourself." At this point, I was seething, and had a pretty good idea about what he was going to do now.

"No. Don't you dare leave." I warned, leaving it hanging in the air, but he was already walking away. "Not. Freaking. Again." Honestly, I could have sworn at this point, but I knew that Ice didn't like it when I used language. It was hard to please my sister sometimes.

Speaking of my sister, she put her hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes, which were probably lit with fury. Her grey eyes pierced my own, and I couldn't help but blink a few times.

Then I remembered to just take a deep breath.

Yep, anger management for mutants. Wanna sign up for a class? Plenty of open spots. (Either no one has anger management these days, or perhaps there are less mutants.) I hoped for the latter. Those crazy scientists just can't get enough, can they?

"Thanks Ice." I breathed finally, looking her way. She smiled slightly. "Anger management for mutants?" She said with a small laugh, like bells. I looked away. "Sometimes people need help." I muttered back.

"Like you." She shot back under her breath. Turning back to her normal tone, she looked at me. "So, now what? Do we go after them, or not?"

"I say we do." A small voice peeped from behind us as I spun around, hands up for a fight. Oh. It was just a kid. With green hair.

"Hmm?" Ice murmured, eyebrows raised. "How should we go after them, then?"

"How should I know? Am I supposed to come up with everything? At least I gave you two an idea." He said, crossing his arms and looking up at us. I'd say he was around 10 years old, maybe? But he was tall. (Taller then he was supposed to be for his age. Hmm.)

"Anger management." I told Ice in her ear, my voice cracking at the last second. Her mouth was open in a silent chuckle, either at my voice or at my comment, as I just scowled. The kid look at us, confused.

Finally, I decided that I should probably say something. "So, kid, why didn't you leave with the lot of them?" I crossed my arms to look, I don't know, more intimidating, I guess. Not that I wasn't already.

This time, the green haired kid was the one glaring. "My name is _Silver._" He said, stressing his name. What kind of name is Silver, anyway? It's a color! "And, anyway, I really didn't think of leaving." He scratched his head. "I could, but I would rather not."

Ice's face broke out in a huge grin. "Of course you can stay! We need all the help we can get!" I looked at her like she was crazy. This guy could be working for _them_ for all I know!

"Umm, _Ice_?" I nudged her in the ribs slightly as she looked up at me glaring. "I think we need to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about?" She shot back, crossing her arms. Ouch. She didn't usually get angry with me. "He needs someone to stay with. He's like eleven years old for crying out loud!"

"Actually, I'm twelve." He muttered, and I shook my head, and pulled Ice away from him. "Look, he could be working for _them_, Ice, and we can't just trust him like that!"

"But he needs a place to stay! He could be just a little kid," I could just imagine a sour look on his face right now. "or he could be one of us. I doubt he's some sort of spy. Just for a while, okay Tier?" She was practically begging at this point. In any other situation, I would be happy to have a girl begging at my knees, but this was Ice.

"Fine." I scowled. Ice knew she would get her way eventually, so what was the point of the argument?

She turned back to the boy. "So, how should we start off? I'm Ice, and this is Tier. We've, um, gotten separated from our parents when we were, um..." I mentally slapped my forehead. Not this excuse again.

"Camping." I whispered, clenching my teeth. "Camping." She said brightly. "Have you seen them?"

Silver shook his head. "No, no, no, no. I've heard you people speaking. I doubt that. But you can trust me, I promise." I narrowed my eyes. How could I trust someone that I just met? Ice didn't seem to have a problem with that, though.

"How can we trust you?" I challenged, voicing my thoughts. Silver grinned. "I was hoping you would say that." What was wrong with this kid? And things were just about to get weirder.

Butterfly wings popped out of his back.

Butter. Fly. Freaking. Wings. (I have even trained myself to use good language in my thoughts.)

"So, you're like us then?" Ice asked. This time, I slapped my forehead. Way to be subtle, little sister.

The wings disappeared back into his back. "Yeah, I guess. But what can you do?" I knew Ice was going to show him, so I sighed and transformed with her. You see, she's half snow leopard, and I'm half black panther. We do some other small things too, but nothing as cool as becoming an animal. It can really be helpful when battling Erasers.

Silver grinned. "That's brilliant."

Ice smiled too, and I couldn't help but give him a small smile. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find them."

* * *

><p><strong>Liselle POV <strong>

So, I wake up in them middle of the night and find that Tegan was gone. Just disappeared. One part of me wondered if she fulfilled her promise and actually kept watch, and one part of me wondered if something happened to her. (I would have heard it, though. I'm unfortunately a light sleeper.)

I scrambled to my feet and looked around, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. I was feeling a lot better then I had before, but not as good as I could have been with more sleep.

I heard voices in the distance. One of them was Tegan's, but that other one I couldn't recognize. It did sound kind of familiar, but I figured that I should go check it out anyway.

Carefully, I edged my way towards the two voices. I still didn't fully trust Tegan yet, I mean, I just met her, so I made myself quiet.

"...and I found some sort of waterfall place that two kids were sitting. They didn't see me but..." I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, for it cut off abruptly and Tegan turned towards the place where I was crouched in the underbrush.

Her mouth opened like she was saying something, but nothing came out. I wondered what she was doing, it looked sort of funny standing there with her mouth opened.

Finally, she said, "Liselle, I know you're there." I sighed audibly and stood up. "How did you know?" I asked her, looking at her strangely. Did it have to do with her opening her mouth?

She shook her head. "That's my secret. Come here." She motioned for me to come forward. I hesitated slightly, and then shook my head, moving forward. "So, what's up?" I asked quietly.

"Max has found a waterfall where we can stay. It has resources and everything we need." I arched my eyebrows. _How do I know if I can trust her? How do I know if she's one of _us?

"Well, my parents are, um, waiting for me by this building... and I need, to um.." I know, I have always been a terrible liar, but I couldn't just trust these people I just met.

"Look, Liselle, is it?" I nodded to Max's question. "Just come with us, and if you want, you can leave after we get there. Just give us a chance." I bit my lip. Would it be safe, or was this a trap?

"Liselle." Tegan met my gaze. "We both know that your parents aren't waiting for you. So just come with us, okay?" I gave a weak smile, but it faltered when she moved away. How could she just trust someone we just met?

**A/N: Sorry for the wait on the chapter! I don't usually wait this long to update. Enjoy!**


End file.
